blood_1997fandomcom-20200215-history
Blood 1997 Wikia:Rules
This is the Wiki's rules and guidelines for everyone on Bloodpedia. General Rules * DO NOT vandalize articles, images (as well as image descriptions), article discussions, and users' profiles. This include troll comments, spam, and gibberish words. Doing so will result a permanent ban. ** If you spot a user vandalizing on sight, please contact the admin immediately. * Do not spam on blog post comments, article discussions, forum threads, and including users' message walls. They will be immediately removed. * Do not advertise on forums and blog posts. * Baiting is 100% intolerable. * Be polite and respectful to everybody. Harassing or being negative toward the Wikia members as well as admins is not tolerated at all. If you continue to harass after the admin ask you to stop, you will receive a block. ** Do not use offensive slurs against anyone. ** Do not insult or threaten everyone either. *** If someone's harassing you or including other users, contact the admin. * Anyone with their usernames being offensive, sexual, or impersonating will be blocked permanently until they change them something more appropriately. * When posting your talk message to the article discussions, make sure to leave a signature beside it using 4 tildes (~). Like this: ~~~~ * Mini-modding is not allowed. Friendly advice and tips are fine, but only admins can give out warnings. * When uploading your blog post, do not add unnecessary and/or existing categories used for articles. This also apply to your profile. * Sockpuppet accounts will be blocked on sight. Therefore, ban-evading is not allowed. * While you're blocked, DO NOT follow the admins to another Wiki and complain them to unblock you. The answer will be no. You will have to get on with it just like the others until your block expires. Any further arguments will extend your ban. Uploading Files * Do not upload any off-topic files. ** Only files from the official Blood games are allowed. * Do not upload files if they're fan-made, low-quality, poorly cropped, duplicated, etc. * Pornographic, extremely violent/gory, or such NSFW files will be removed as quickly as possible. Doing so will also result a punishment. * Gallery for images aren't allowed in articles. Editing * Do not involve edit-wars. Admins will have the right to lock articles for a while IF there is a huge amount of edit-wars going on. ** Those who cause edit-wars will receive a warning. Continue to do so will result a block. * Any unnecessary, irrelevant, or spam-like categories and articles will be deleted. * Do your best using proper grammar and spelling. * Do not add speculations and/or theories to articles. * Do not make the articles redundant. * When editing articles, use "Caleb" instead of "you" to prevent confusion. * Do not add duplicated links to articles that were already linked. * All sections must be white spaced. Plagiarism Do not steal any information from the Blood-Wiki.org site. Plagiarism is completely forbidden. Age Limitations Apply Users who are at least 13 or older must be welcomed to the Wiki. Any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. If the admin ask about your age, you will might as well answer it now. Keep in mind that the Blood series itself is intended for mature audiences. There may be some content on this Wiki (such as violence) that may be unsettling for younger readers. Ban Stages Vandalism will land on anyone with infinite ban.* * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: 3 day block. * 3rd offense: 1 week block. * 4th offense: 2 week block. * 5th offense: 1 month block. * 6th offense: Infinite block. * Any users who does nothing more than massive spam, advertising, UTTP (troll police) involvement, raiding, or some form of highly unacceptable behavior that did in other Wikis will also receive an infinite block without warning as their account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Category:Policy